


Punishment Time with Officer Ishimaru

by maki_sensei16



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Baton play, Bondage and Discipline, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, Cock Rings, Cop/Criminal Roleplay, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dom Taka, Frisking, Halloween Costumes, Handcuffed to a chair, Handcuffs, M/M, Mild S&M, Partial Nudity, Police Officer Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Police Uniforms, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki_sensei16/pseuds/maki_sensei16
Summary: On Halloween night, Mondo Oowada committed the heinous crime of Jack-O-Lantern theft. The Ultimate Moral Compass Kiyotaka Ishimaru cannot allow this injustice to go unpunished, leading to Mondo suggesting they take advantage of Taka's costume and the handcuffs that come with it.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 255





	Punishment Time with Officer Ishimaru

**Author's Note:**

> A follow-up fic to https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084701 I just couldn't write about Taka wearing a sexy "Fun Police" uniform without taking advantage of it, could I?
> 
> I hope this isn't too OOC, writing Taka in these situations can be tricky but I know my boi has some thirst in him. Hope you enjoy~

From the very moment they got through the doorway of the entrance to Mondo’s dormitory, the biker’s hands were all over the moral compass, groping greedily, not caring the least for the candy they’d gathered that evening.

It had been incredibly hard for Mondo to contain himself, watching Kiyotaka walk around in that outfit. It seemed like a good idea at first, to trick Ishimaru into wearing one of those gaudy sexy police officer costumes, to take advantage of his innocence. That was until Mondo saw exactly what the Ultimate Cosplayer was capable of creating.

Tsumugi had followed his instructions perfectly, creating the enticing get-up completely out of leather, one of Mondo’s biggest weaknesses. Not to mention how well it fit to Kiyotaka’s surprisingly well-developed form, highlighting the muscle that was usually hidden by his uniform. The length, or lack thereof, of the shorts as well, was something Mondo should have considered as well. Those were especially form-fitting…practically caressing the lean muscle and succulent padding around Taka’s buttocks, the tight leather stopping just at the top of where his thighs began, digging and biting into the exposed flesh.

It was a miracle he’d managed to not commit any major public indecency, apart from occasionally teasing and trying to catch a handful, which resulted in him being scolded by both Taka and surprisingly, Gundham Tanaka, one of Hope’s Peak’s most eccentric students, and that was saying a lot. Trick or Treating was fun, but now that he and Kiyotaka were alone, it was going to get even more enjoyable…

That’s what he thought, until officer Ishimaru, as Mondo had been jokingly referring to Taka as throughout the evening, caught one of his hands mid grope and pulled away, looking at him with disapproval.  
“I’m disappointed in you, kyoudai. Even if it was for a good cause, stealing that pumpkin for Gundham was still a crime. I can’t overlook it, despite how harmless it might seem.”

 _What?_ This was ridiculous, Mondo thought. Kiyotaka _knew_ that he was the leader of the biggest biker gang in Japan and that the activities they committed were far more illegal than stealing some jack-asses’ jack-o-lantern so that Mondo’s new friend could give some treats to the hamsters he kept hidden in his scarf.

Still, he wasn’t going to give up, Taka always gave in eventually, Mondo knew how to work him, appeal to the soft heart and deeply buried lust hidden beneath the hard, stoic exterior of the moral’s committee member.

“I did say you could interrogate me about that later…officer Ishimaru.” Mondo smirked, making Taka falter slightly as he glanced away in embarrassment. He had him now.

“How about we try something new…interrogate and punish me for my crimes.” Mondo leaned over Taka, taking hold of the handcuffs dangling from his belt and giving them a tug, looping his fingers together with the cold steel. “Put these to some real use?”

Ishimaru gulped. He knew exactly what Mondo was getting at. Maybe he could use this as an opportunity to really assert himself, to enforce discipline in a way Mondo was sure not to forget.  
Taka straightened and adjusted the cap on his head. “Alright. I’ll allow it but get out of that ridiculous costume first. If we’re doing this sort of thing…I want, you at least to be yourself.”

 _Wait, he’s actually agreeing to this?_ Mondo stood, stunned into silence for a moment. Taka seemed completely serious though, his face reddening more with every second that passed. Not wanting to miss this chance, Mondo bolted to his room to change, his heart pounding and his body strumming with excitement as he tried to imagine what exactly Taka was going to do to him.

Practically rustling up his costume in his hast, Mondo made sure that he at least took the time to put it away properly, knowing that simply tossing his discarded pieces of clothing onto the floor might irk Taka enough to change his mind about this whole thing. Pulling off his wig, he stopped for a moment to check his hair in the mirror before going to tell Taka, or rather Officer Ishimaru, that he was ready.

Not that he needed to. Mondo almost jumped as he heard the loud bang of the door to his room being kicked open, Ishimaru striding in with his baton pointed directly a Mondo in a threatening manner. _Guess its already started, huh?_ Mondo nervously raised his arms. Considering that Taka’s father was a policeman, this was certainly going to be interesting.

“Finally, after all the trouble you’ve caused, Mondo Oowada of the Crazy Diamonds is about to receive the justice owed to him.” _Wow, he’s really into this. It’s kinda hot._ Mondo gulped, he was the one who suggested this kind of play, but he wasn’t really too sure of how to proceed. If it was a real cop, his guys would swoop in and get him out of there in no time (or he’d beat the cop half to death), so he’d never really been in a situation like this before. Doing his best to keep things in scenario, Mondo aired on the side of cation, deciding not to say anything quite just yet.

“Choosing to uphold your right to stay silent? You’re smart for a delinquent. That won’t do though. As the leader of a criminal organisation, you have valuable information I need to extract. Remove your jacket. Now.”

Mondo felt himself complying without question. Watching Taka take such an aggressive approach was unexpected but certainly not unwelcome. Usually, when it came to this sort of thing, he was submissive, almost withheld, much preferring that Mondo take the lead than be the first to initiate anything “improper”. Franky, it was arousing. Mondo felt the heat swirl in his lower belly as Taka glared at him almost impatiently.

“Whatever you got planned ain’t gonna work. I’d never squeal on my guys.” He slowly moved over to place his precious jacket gently onto his bed. Even if it meant breaking immersion, he couldn’t afford to let it get damaged. He smirked cockily at Ishimaru, taunting him.

“Interesting that you’d say that, because one of your ‘guys’ just happened to be the reason we were able to find out where you were hiding.” Taka took a step forward, watching Mondo’s eyebrows twitch in anger.

“Bullshit. You’re just saying that to rile me up, damn pig. I ain’t buying it.” Mondo found that he was getting into it now too, this whole cop and criminal thing. It wasn’t hard for him to stir up a believable rage within himself, just imagining if some cop did try and claim that his gang members had a rat among them. It didn’t seem to be fazing ‘officer’ Ishimaru at all though, who continued to move forward until he was just a few centimetres from him, red eyes gazing up at his, calm and focussed.

“You have some nerve, speaking to a member of the police force in such a manner. No matter, it just means more time on your sentence.” Taka ran his baton against Mondo’s inner thigh as he spoke, creeping up dangerously then pushing the blunt object gently against Mondo’s most vulnerable area, applying just enough pressure to be threatening without doing any damage. A low groan escaped from Mondo’s lips, feeling himself harden at the invasion, the opposite reaction someone should be having when your junk was at risk of being crushed.

“Move over up against that desk. I need to perform a body check on you.” _Christ, this is unreal._ Mondo swore he felt his member twitch at the anticipation of being felt up. Usually, it was him who did most of the touching.

Mondo obeyed once more, moving to and leaning over the desk at the far end of the room, feeling the smooth wood grain against his flushed skin as he awaited Taka’s examination. The steady, almost military precise footsteps grew closer and Mondo’s heart pounded violently as he felt Taka behind him.

Painfully slowly, as if he meant to torture Mondo, Taka began to move his hands up the biker’s legs, caressing the swell of his calf muscles. They moved up to his hips, one hand then departing to feel around Mondo’s chest, fingertips dancing against the now dampening fabric of Mondo’s undershirt, deliberating brushing against his hardening nipples. Finally, the hand clasping Mondo’s hip slid across to his stomach, stroking his rippling abs, then…

Mondo squeezed his eyes shut from the overwhelming bolt of pleasure that ripped through him as Taka felt the dully throbbing outline of his erection through the fabric of his trousers. Ishimaru’s hot breath on his ear, he heard him whisper lowly, voice dripping with desire, “Keeping such a dangerous weapon on your person, I can see why you strike fear into the hearts of the nation.”

That was almost enough to break Mondo’s resolve, to have him snap into a frenzied, lust-filled rage and forcefully take Ishimaru right against the desk he leant over, to put him in very same position Mondo was now. Mondo, however, fought the urge, letting only a groan escape from his throat as he tried his best to ignore the tightening pressure in his groin as Taka continued to ghost his fingertips over his clothed member.

Thankfully, the torturous touches soon ceased, granting Mondo a brief moment of respite before he heard the scrapping of the accompanying desk chair against the wood floor as Taka pulled it out from its kneehole, turning it around so that its back faced the desk. _What’s he planning to do now?_

Mondo felt himself being yanked up harshly, Ishimaru clutching him by the wrists as he was moved over to the chair and forced to sit. “Put your arms out against the back of the chair and do _not_ move them.” Taka commanded.

Mondo obeyed, stretching his arms out behind him, looping over the top of the chair so that they dangled against the back beams. Anticipation within him grew as he watched Taka take off the police cap he was wearing, set it gently down on the desk and reach for the handcuffs on his belt, unholstering and opening them with a pleasing _click_ that made Mondo quiver. Slowly, eyes glued onto Mondo’s, Taka stepped around to the back of the chair, handcuffs at the ready.

A shudder coursed through Mondo’s body as he felt the cold steel pressing into his heated flesh. Taka had cuffed his hands to one of the beams forming the chair’s backing, restraining him. Now, whatever illusion of control truly had been taken from him and Mondo felt himself incredibly turned on by this.

“There. Just a few more preparations before the interrogation can commence.” Mondo felt himself wondering what exactly Taka meant by that, and then saw him move towards a set of drawers against the wall to the left of the chair that kept him immobilised. The drawer where he kept _those._

Kiyotaka extracted a bottle of lubricant that was hidden between neatly folded, ironed (by Taka himself) pairs of underwear, but to Mondo’s surprise, two more items came with it as well. One was a small black buttplug, the other, a cockring. Mondo had decided to take the plunge out of curiosity one day and order them online, but Taka had been too flustered for them to actually make use of them yet. Mondo’s mouth went agape.

“I think I may have to cuff something else of yours…we cannot risk having that weapon of yours go off.” Mondo noted the dusting of pink spreading across Taka’s face, and then, trailing downwards, the obvious erection tightly constricted by the minuscule leather shorts. He was getting just as excited.

“What the hell kind of interrogation is this? You treat all your prisoners this way.” Mondo growled as Taka moved towards him, carrying the obscene items. The play officer ignored him at first, dipping down to the ground in front of Mondo, setting two of the items on the floor next to the chair, clasping the raunchy rubber ring gently between his teeth.

Quick, efficient movements made short work of Mondo’s intricate belt buckle and Mondo felt his trousers being pulled down sharply, aided by the fact that Mondo wasn’t wearing any footwear (he forgot to put them on in his hasty dressing earlier that evening). Mondo bit his lip to contain himself as his tiger print boxers soon joined them, almost embarrassed by the sticky silvery strands of precum that trailed briefly from the lining of the boxers as they were peeled away. Breaking the immersion for a few moments, Taka scooped up the discarded items of clothing and carried them to the bed where he neatly folded them and set them besides Mondo’s jacket. Mondo wasn’t sure why he bothered, considering that they would definitely need to be washed given the damp spots that had likely formed on them.

When he returned, Kiyotaka resumed his position once more, fingers running along the smooth circular inner of the ring as he tried to figure where exactly to put it. He looked up at Mondo, as if asking for help. Fingers ceased rubbing along the inside of the contraption, one thumb instead gliding over the leaking slit of Mondo’s now twitching member as he awaited a response.

“The base.” Mondo coughed, thinking of something he could add so it would come out as a code rather than a direct break in their play. “I-I ain’t gonna tell ya where it is. T-this is just one of many, ya know.”  
Mondo lurched forward as he felt the rubber roll over him in response, sliding gently past his balls to the base of his groin. Being constricted only made his blood beat harder within his cock, throbbing intensifying and becoming almost painful. “Officer” Ishimaru looked concerned for a moment, but only a fraction of a second.

“In response to your earlier question, no, I do not treat all my prisoners this way. Only biker scum like you.” He narrowed his eyes, watching as a vein in Mondo’s forehead pulsated in response to that comment, his manhood following suite, lecherous desires stoked by hearing his partner indirectly express his desire for him and his kind alone.

“I have a feeling you might have a thing for us bad boys. What a dirty cop you are.” Mondo purposely rattled his handcuffs and made a show of struggling against his restraints, hoping to provoke Taka to act even more aggressively. Having his normally reserved boyfriend assert himself this way in a sexual manner drove him crazy. Being so skilled at enforcing discipline in other aspects of his life, Mondo knew Taka had it in him somewhere.

“You are in no position to be talking back to me, especially in such a manner.” Mondo spotted a gleam of something dangerous in those red eyes, a spark of wildness, yet Taka resisted, seeming to enjoy the power he had over Mondo in this situation. The biker grinned, not willing to back down either, even as Taka’s hands reached for the other items on the ground next to the chair Mondo was constrained on.

Almost methodically, Taka began to pour the cold clear liquid over the plug, his fingers spreading and coating the black rubber of the item with it evenly, as if he was calculating the exact amount that needed to be used for it to be efficient without being wasteful. Mondo knew he was doing this to try and fight off some of the shame, still inexperienced and coy about handling such obscene objects.

“Raise your hips.” It wasn’t the easiest manoeuvre without the use of his hands or arms to prop himself up, but thankfully Mondo’s large upper body strength was enough for him to hold himself up while Taka’s hands slid under him, one feeling around boldly before finding his entrance and slowly pushing the plug inside, eyes locked onto Mondo’s as he watched his partner’s expression for any signs of discomfort.

There was none. The toy itself was small enough to slip in without any issues, the width of it about three of Taka’s slender fingers at most. The filling sensation was oddly pleasurable, but that pleasure added to Mondo’s growing frustration. Sitting back down, the tip just barely brushed against Mondo’s prostate, a tortuous tease made even worse even worse by the fact that rubber ring around the base of his genitals would make it even harder to achieve the relief he so craved.

He was sweating. He could feel the unpleasant stickiness that was left in the wake of the heat of arousal radiating off him. His undershirt clung to his robust upper body, making the outline of his toned pecks and abdominal muscles deliciously visible beneath the almost sodden cotton fabric. Mondo’s chest rose and fell more rapidly, adrenaline and desire riling him up. Taka bit his lip at the sight. _Just a little bit more._ He told himself. He rose from his lowered position and a small metallic clang on the wooden floor cut across the silent sexual tension that had enveloped the room.

It was the key to the handcuffs. Mondo couldn’t believe what Taka did next. Instead of picking it up normally or ignoring it, for the time being, Taka turned around so that his back faced Mondo and began to bend over to reach for it almost purposefully slowly. The leather of his police costume creaked exquisitely, the most fucking beautiful sound in the world, combined with what little there was of those shorts riding up and exposing more of the contrastingly beautifully pale skin beneath… if it wasn’t for the ring constricting him, he might have cum right there.

“Fuuuuuck!” Mondo almost tipped the chair over launching his weight forward to try and get to Taka, who was now carefully straightening down what he could of the outfit before leaning over Mondo and stretching his arm over his shoulder to place the key gently down on the desk behind him, making sure to hover and not let the lower half of his body touch Mondo’s, not yet.

“I must say, apart from some colourful language, you’ve been surprisingly well behaved. If you continue to perform this admirably, maybe I can give you a few months off your sentence.”

Taka’s words were coming out more raggedly now, though he was just barely managing to contain himself and the sense of authority they contained was just as powerful. Neither of them could handle just how maddening their lust was becoming, however, and frankly, it would be cruel to leave Mondo in the state he was in for much longer.

Backing up so that he was a few footsteps away from Mondo, Taka began to unbuckle the belt on his tiny shorts that was really just there for show, the leather so form-fitting that the garment somehow sliding down on its own accord was practically impossible. Somehow, he managed to slide them down past the knee-high boots he wore without tearing the fabric. A pair of dampened black bikini briefs followed them. So different from Ishimaru’s usual insisted on brand of undergarments that Mondo was shocked that he agreed to wear them at all.

Even now though, Kiyotaka couldn’t bear to just leave those few items of clothing on the floor and just had to scoop them up and at least carry them to the bed. Although Mondo certainly wasn’t complaining about the sight of him moving around with only his boots left on his bottom half. There was something so erotic about the fact that Taka was still partially clothed, only removing what he absolutely had to in order to conduct the deed Mondo desperately hoped was about to occur.

Mondo swallowed thickly as Taka began to approach him again. Not being able to touch him was almost maddening and Mondo’s arms were beginning to ache from being stretched out behind him for so long, but it would soon be worth it, he told himself as Taka swooped up the bottle of lube still placed next to the chair. The cap popped open with an immensely satisfying sound and Mondo fought back a pained groan as he watched Taka pour it out thickly onto his fingers.

Mondo swore he would never need to look at porn ever again as Taka raised one of his legs and stamped his boot down dangerously close to Mondo’s crotch, between the parting of his well-muscled thighs. He was about to get the show of a lifetime. Mondo almost couldn’t believe what he was seeing as Taka’s fingers purposefully danced around his entrance, gently caressing the muscular ring before two of them slipped inside, the angle that he was at making the entire process vividly visible.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru, so usually coy and reserved, almost prudish, was practically spreading himself open for him. Mondo felt dizzy with desire, almost disorientated by how much the blood that had engorged a certain part of him was pulsating and throbbing within it at the sight, every drop of it feeling like it had pooled there.

In and out those fingers slid, twisting around Taka’s insides and making Mondo desperately wish that those fingers were his cock. After agonisingly long minutes, although in reality, they were only a few, Taka withdrew the digits and wiped them off on his jacket, smearing the leather with the lubricant and leaving a glossy gleam on the dark leather. _Lube on leather._ Mondo tilted his head back and groaned. He was so close to breaking down and begging Taka to just hop on him, but he couldn’t spoil the game, he needed to try keep it together least he cum the moment Taka removed the ring, not that it being there was likely to stop him once he was encased.

Taka’s own composer, so tightly held together, had broken, though some threads just barely remained, hanging loosely by the flimsiest of strands. Precum was beading off the tip of his own member, and some traces of drool were visible around the corners of his mouth, lips swollen from him biting down on them in a failing attempt to keep his moans from escaping from the back of his throat. Carefully, Taka slid off the ring clamped around the base of Mondo’s groin and simply let it drop to the floor.

Mondo scrunched his eyes shut and pressed his wrists into the cold steel of the cuffs, fearing that being freed would be enough to make him bring an explosive end to their play, but thankfully, his dick obeyed. The cooling sensation of the lubricant being directly poured onto it helped some, but Taka’s efficient fingers gliding along the extremely sensitive organ were almost excruciatingly apparent after having been ignored, for the most part, making Mondo falter further.

Taka brought himself closer to Mondo, moving himself over the chair, over Mondo, hovering above him. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the constrained biker, whispering into his ear, “Perform admirably for me, Mr. Oowada, and I’ll make sure your stay in prison is a pleasant one, but if you cannot last long enough, I cannot grantee your safety.”

Even now, Taka was still completely dedicated to the role he was playing. Mondo felt himself utterly defeated by him, he had won. There was something euphoric about Taka being this dominating and assertive, even if he was just playing a character. Too addled to form a coherent response, Mondo merely nodded.

Slowly, Taka began to lower himself onto Mondo’s member, his chest heaving and brows creasing with every inch that attentively entered him, stretching him wonderfully. Mondo was powerless but to watch and _feel_ the deep, reverberating pleasure of being wrapped up so laboriously as Taka controlling the process allowed Mondo to fully appreciate how Taka’s insides felt around different parts of his member, accentuated by the fact that he was going in raw.

Mondo wondered whether the lack of a condom was an oversight on Taka’s part, though he knew Taka knew exactly where they were kept and must have seen them in the drawer along with the other items he had used for his ‘interrogation’. Though the difference wasn’t too apparent, something about the primal lewdness of the skin to skin contact made it so much more intense. Taka was usually so adamant about the use of protection, though Mondo certainly was not complaining about the absence of such in special occasions such as these.

Finally, Taka had imbedded himself fully on Mondo’s manhood, panting from the strain in taking in so much all by himself. Taka gave both himself and Mondo a moment to adjust. Mondo trying to get used to the sensation of both his dick in something and something inside him at the same time. Though the item embedded in him was much smaller compared to what Taka was taking in, the heightened sensitivity in his lower body in general made him feel it all the more prominently. For Taka, he had to figure out how he was going to move without Mondo’s aid. It was up to him to find a pace that suited him while allowing to get used to the throbbing mass within him. No matter how often they connected, taking in as much as Mondo brought was always an impressive feat.

They’d never done this in such a position either, Mondo thought briefly before being overtaken by violent sparks of an almost electrical impulse as he felt the drag of Taka’s insides as he drew himself upwards, then down again, slowly. Mondo could feel Taka shudder, the response echoing throughout his own body as Taka repeated the action.

Judging by the loud cries coming from Taka, Mondo knew that he was hitting the spot. The angle they were in allowed Mondo’s length to curve up and be embedded so deeply that Taka’s prostate was crashed into with every moment.

Gradually, Taka began bouncing at a faster pace, finding a steady moment as he smoothly brought his hips down and Mondo subconsciously tried to buck his up despite being limited by the cuffs pinning his arms to the back of the chair Taka was riding him on.

Taka’s walls clenching around Mondo’s manhood, almost strangling him, the sight of him bouncing off Mondo’s dick combined with the blend of leather and sweat resulting from what remained of what Taka had worn at the start of the evening were very quickly sending the biker over the edge. Taka’s obscenely loud moans and tear-streaked flushed face weren’t helping much either.

Mondo could only pray he could last, using every inch of self-control not to let the tightening pressure in his groin overcome him and make him give into the orgasm that was building up. Taka was in complete control, deciding at what speed he slammed himself down and at what angles he twisted in Mondo’s lap to give _himself_ the most pleasure. Taka was taking his sexuality into his own hands and deciding for himself what made him feel good without any of the usual shame that could mortify him absolutely and make him deny what he most craved. Seeing this, the fact that Taka was comfortable enough with his partner to let himself give into those instincts like this, that was the sexiest part of it all for Mondo.

Even if it was Taka’s choice to do this without protection, Mondo had to make sure it was alright for him to let loose inside him. He had to ask now before it was too late, because he knew that the moment Taka came and started shuddering and convulsing around him, he too would follow suit, especially considering that he was just barely holding out as is.

Taka, having long since learnt the unspoken signals that Mondo himself wasn’t even aware of, having formed such a close bond to the other that they could often they what the other was feeling and thinking, spoke up before Mondo could.

“I grant you permission to cum inside me. Just. This. Once.” It was the first time that Mondo had ever heard Taka use that word, shame and lack of need snuffed its requirement. The unexpectedness of Taka saying something so blatantly vulgar and undeniably carnal in nature made Mondo’s length pulsate violently.

 _Just a little bit more, hang in there Mondo, he’s close._ Taka’s bounces grew more erratic and fevered, slamming harshly onto Mondo’s cock, his tight slickness lasciviously embracing the biker who watched helplessly in a lust blitzed haze. Suddenly, he stopped, shuddering and convulsing as he came, the pearlescent liquid splashing onto his leather police vest and Mondo’s stomach.

Completely in sync, Mondo’s climax came as well, coating Taka’s insides. Still bound to the chair, the cuffs rattled violently as Mondo’s entire body twitched. Eventually, Taka’s rapid breathing slowed down, and post-orgasm bliss began to set in. Mondo’s arms were numb, but he couldn’t care less as he felt Taka snuggle into him, resting his head in chest, ignoring the unusual hot stickiness he felt pooled inside of him.

Now, however, they were faced with the awkward task of prying themselves apart from each other without making too much of a mess. Mondo was already aware of the small pool of cum that was forming on the seat of the chair, some dangerously close to dribbling onto the floor. Taka must have felt it as well, as, coming back to his senses, he looked especially embarrassed by the situation they found themselves in.

Taka’s eyes trailed from the chair to the ensuite bathroom, likely calculating how quickly he would need to sprint in order to get in the shower without making too much of a mess. It was oddly enduring. Mondo felt himself smirking at Taka’s predicament.

 _1.2.3_ Abruptly, Mondo felt Taka detach himself and shoot up. “Hey Taka, come back, you forgot to uncuff me!” It was too late, the sound of water running drowned him out. Mondo sighed and moved his wrists around to try and get back some feeling into them. Despite Taka’s haste, some drops of cum had already made their way onto the floor. Mondo gulped, hoping that Taka wouldn’t take too long as the sight of the unseemly mess had left him cuffed to a chair with a growing erection, sticky and uncomfortable.

_Guess this is my real ‘punishment’, eh?_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this ^.^ I've become so obsessed with Ishimondo lately that I created a Discord server for them. You can find it here: https://discord.gg/YypazMV I'm a bit of a Boomer so its a bit of a WIP but I love them so much I felt that they deserved it <3


End file.
